In Trouble with Nightwing
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Continuation of 'Out with Nightwing': Well, Bruce never found out what really happen that night with the Joker for that Dick covered for me. Just as I figured that I was safe and I could really listen this time the Joker shows up again and ruins everything. *Contains the spanking of a teen


**Mellow! Well I'm back after not doing that writing thing in forever. This one I actually wrote on my phone while at work for a little over a week. Bet you all thought I would never do this, cause I suck at deadlines that I make for myself. But the bat family is back with more trouble, or rather continued trouble. I'm debating on if I should spank more than just Tim by the end of this one~**

**Send me ideas if you have them!**

Chapter 1

"It's been too quiet tonight." Bruce said.

I yawned and nodded, "It's like no one is out tonight." Which was strange because there had been a lot of crime lately, at least that's what Bruce told me.

Bruce looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "From the sound of it, I should get you back do you can sleep."

"Baaaaaatman," I protested, "I'm not just a little kid." At thirteen you would think he would realize that I could handle it.

"That whining makes you sound like it," He commented adjusting the computer panel. "And last I checked, Batman does not bring a 'little kid' on patrol with him."

"But, you're expecting me to just go home and go to sleep." It wasn't really fair, I could stay up all night. Just because he gives me an early bedtime every other night doesn't mean I can't handle it.

"Tim, it's two in the morning and everything looks fine. I know you're tired, it won't hurt to just go home if everything is quiet." He knows that it would, but he wont say it.

"I'm fine, Batman." I told him again, trying to be final over the matter.

"One, don't lie to me." Bruce said in his serious voice and holding up a finger. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I drove at sixty miles an hour through Gotham City with only one hand on the wheel and my eyes off the road, what he would have to say about that. It's no fair cause he knows that he would spank me for some of the stuff he does. Why can he get away with it, but I can't? "Two, only half an hour more and that's it if nothing happens."

"Fine," that wasn't as bad, plus something cool could still happen. I don't think crime is cool or anything like that. But, I have the awesomest superhero fighting to keep Gotham safe with me. It's hard not to be excited about that. It's not so bad when things get stolen cause that's just stuff, but I don't like when people get hurt.

"Although, I'm surprised that Joker didn't make his move yet." Bruce commented. "It's been a few nights."

"The Joker?" I asked, still kind of scared that he would find out about what really had happened since Dick covered for me and all. So far nothing, I guess karma was on my side.

"Yes, since you and Nightwing couldn't do much the other night." He replied glancing at the computer again.

I couldn't help but look down at that, it was my fault that we couldn't catch him, "Sorry."

"Robin, there isn't a reason to be sorry. Nightwing said that he just slipped through your hands. It happens to me too." I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't help. In fact it made me feel even worse because I knew he got upset even when he had a night like the one he thought we had. According to Alfred he sometimes acts like a spoiled child when he can't get criminals.

The computer started beeping right then, Bruce leaned over and started hitting buttons to detect what the problem was. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled, "Looks like he's on the move."

"Who? The Joker?" I asked a tad excited, and I promised myself that I was going to listen to everything Bruce told me and make things right. Even if he didn't know about what happened before.

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Although I would feel better if you stayed in the Batmobile."

"Aww, come on." I said. "Dick was okay with it." I lied without thinking. Strike one for the night. The good news is that he didn't know that I was lying, cause I would definitely be left in the car then.

"I still don't think that you are ready." Bruce stated though he only put in the directions to track the Joker down according to what Alfred sent us. "He's one of the most dangerous."

I couldn't leave it at that, he said it like I wasn't good enough for it. "Bruce I'm ready! I didn't get hurt the other night!" Which was true only because Nightwing was there, but still.

"Calm down," he ordered immediately. "You do not make the rules, I do." He stated clearly, I hate it when he reminds me that I'm nothing more than just some little kid to him. So much for being partners sometimes. "I do this for your safety, so I don't want to hear anymore arguments on this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Batman." I sighed. I know why he does it, but I still really wanted to prove myself. Sometimes I didn't feel like I should be the partner of the famous and powerful Batman, of course if I told him this he would say that I did if I just used my brain a little more.

"There will be other nights, Gotham never stays quiet for too long." Batman said trying to make me feel better, but with a touch of regret in his tone.

"I know," I mumbled unable to help but be disappointed.

Nightwing suddenly interrupted through the intercom, "Hey looks like I'm joining you tonight. I'm near the area already myself, be careful, he's got a few traps set up along the way. I already took down what I could."

"Understood Nightwing," I responded before Batman could.

Bruce gave me a look for that, but he didn't seem that upset. Well, he kind of was because I was just arguing with him but not enough for me to get in trouble yet. He thinks that I'm just acting cheeky when I do thinks like that and not bratty.

Bruce was quiet for a moment and then said, "If Nightwing is there that betters our odds. So, I can allow you to come with us rather than stay in the car."

"Really?" I asked getting excited all over again. Dick seemed to be a sore spot with Bruce sometimes, but I could normally get away with a lot more then.

"But " he said his voice turning to steel as he warned me. "You will listen to everything either Dick of I tell you and be careful or you will find yourself unable to sit comfortably and grounded for a long time."

"Yes, Bruce." I answered, now more afraid of messing everything up again than anything. If it turned out like the other night this would really suck. 


End file.
